Vehicle owners may park in large shopping center parking lots. The vehicle owner may forget where their vehicle is parked after hours of shopping. Travelers in unfamiliar cities also can easily forget their way back to their hotels or their parked cars. People can also get lost while hiking and have difficulty finding where their vehicle is parked at a trailhead.
Most handheld Global Positioning System (GPS) devices provide direction and distance information to a pre-determined starting point (waypoint) and display this information on a display screen. However, the GPS operator may forget to set the waypoint before heading out on a journey preventing the GPS system from identifying the original waypoint for their parked car. This is especially true then someone is frequently getting in and out of their car, for example, when driving in the city.
The GPS devices are also cumbersome and require the GPS operator to continuously carry the GPS device wherever the GPS operator is walking. Current GPS devices are also complicated to use and require the GPS operator to input numerous settings and wade through numerous menus and pushbutton operations before getting to the desired GPS information. This all prevents current GPS systems from being used effectively for city driving and in many other activities.
A locator device includes a pocket-sized casing that contains a keyless remote entry circuit for remotely operating a vehicle security system. A GPS receiver circuit is located in the casing and automatically identifies a vehicle waypoint whenever the vehicle is turned off. The locator device then determines from any current location and with a single button press the direction and/or distance back to the vehicle waypoint. Many other novel applications are also performed by the locator device.